Quand l'alcool s'en mêle
by Bananya
Summary: La situation entre Zoro et Sanji est compliquée mais l'arrivée sur une nouvelle île va peut-être la démêler.


**Quand l'alcool s'en** **mêle**

Zoro était confus.

Non par ses sentiments. Non les siens étaient plutôt clairs, il avait du mal à l'accepter mais il était là. Zoro était amoureux de Sanji.

Ce qui rendait notre bretteur si confus, c'était l'attitude de Sanji envers lui. Apres tout, c'était peut-être son imagination mais son comportement envers lui avait changé récemment.

Il lui préparait toujours les plats qu'il préférait le plus et de temps en temps, après un entrainement très intensif, une bouteille de saké était gentiment sur la table de la cuisine. Et lors de leurs bagarres, les coups étaient bien moins forts qu'avant, presque comme des caresses.

« Terre en vue ! » cria Luffy, debout sur la tête de lion du Sunny.

Zoro passa donc la tête par la fenêtre de la vigie. Et put voir une grande île, avec une ville portuaire. Mais son regard fut vite attiré par Sanji qui se trouvait sur le pont, en train de tourbillonner autour des filles, répondant à leurs moindres désirs.

C'était pour ça qu'il était confus, Sanji était devenu subitement plus gentil avec lui mais il restait un homme à femmes.

Il s'allongea donc pour faire quelques pompes, histoire de se vider un peu l'esprit en attendant d'accoster.

…

Arrivé au port, tout le monde descendit du bateau. Nami attribua les taches comme à son habitude.

« Usopp et Franky, vous allez chercher le matériel nécessaire pour réparer les derniers dégâts causé au bateau. Robin et Chopper, vous allez chercher de quoi refaire le stock de plantes médicinales de l'infirmerie. Luffy, tu viens avec moi, je vais aller faire du shopping, tu me serviras de porteur. Zoro, tu iras avec Sanji faire les courses, ça éviteras que tu perdes. Et enfin, brook, tu restes sur le Sunny, pour monter la garde. »

« Si tu ne veux pas que je me perde, j'ai qu'à rester sur le bateau et brook prends ma place avec le shitty Cook » dit Zoro en grognant.

« Non, j'ai décidé que ça serais comme ça et puis c'est tout. »

« Sinon j'augmente ta dette » finit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Zoro grogna et se dirigea vers le centre-ville, où devait se trouver le marché. Et puis il tourna subitement à gauche. Sanji lui courut après.

« Hey, tu vas où comme ça ! » dit il en lui attrapant la main.

« Faire les courses, évidemment » dit le vert.

« D'une, c'est moi qui ai l'argent et de deux, je ne crois pas que ça soit la bonne direction. »

Sanji repartit donc dans la direction que Zoro avait empruntée avant de tourner précipitamment.

Ils se tenaient toujours la main et Sanji mis quelques minutes avant de s'en apercevoir. Il retira sa main précipitamment.

« Dommage, c'était agréable » pensa le marimo.

Sanji était à peine un mètre devant lui et il pouvait très clairement voir les oreilles du blond devenir rouge cramoisi. Zoro dans un élan de bravoure, repris la main de Sanji.

Le cuistot le regarda étonné, le rouge toujours présent sur les joues.

« Au moins comme ça, je ne perdrais pas » dit le vert en essayant de ne pas sourire.

« Oui bien sur » dit il timidement.

« Il est tellement mignon » pensa Zoro.

…

Les courses étaient déjà bien entamées, Zoro portaient quatre ou cinq sacs dans les mains pendant que le love Cook discutait avec un des marchand. Le marimo l'observait de loin, le sourire aux lèvres, Sanji avait l'air si passionné par ce qu'il racontait. Mais son regard fut attiré par autre chose au loin.

Quand Sanji se retourna pour tendre un nouveau sac au vert mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il le chercha du regard dans la foule et aperçu une tête verte au loin dans la même rue, s'apprêtant à tourner à la suivante à droite.

« Hey ! Oh ! Marimo ! » Cria le cuisinier des Mugiwara pour que Zoro l'entende et s'arrête, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors Sanji essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin vers Zoro, le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne le perde de vue.

Il tourna à gauche et Zoro se trouvait là en plein milieu de la ruelle, vide. Il était là, le regard confus. C'était évident qu'il s'était perdu.

« Non mais sérieux ! Pourquoi tu t'es barré comme ça sans prévenir ? » Dit Sanji en lui frappant doucement l'épaule.

« Bah, j'avais vu l'enseigne d'un bar. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien de boire quelques verres ensemble, mais de toutes évidences, je ne l'ai pas trouvé » dit il l'air penaud.

« C'est que ça » dit-il d'un air conciliant, « si tu veux on finit les courses, on ramène tout et on revient, vu que Nami nous à laissé quartier libre pour le reste de la journée. »

…

Une fois les courses finirent et rangés dans le bateau, comme convenu, il repartit pour la rue marchande afin de trouver le fameux bar que Zoro avait aperçu et en effet, ils le trouvèrent très facilement. La pancarte était gigantesque donc très visible, c'est à croire que Zoro le faisait exprès.

Apres quelques verres, Sanji rigolais aux moindres commentaires du bretteur, complètement pompette.

« T'es déjà bourré ! » lui fit remarquer le vert.

Le cuistot se mit à rigoler de nouveau.

« On est déjà à vingt verres » dit il en s'offusquant légèrement.

« Seulement vingt verres » rectifia Zoro.

Le cuistot se leva avec peine et sortit de la monnaie de sa poche arrière de son pantalon et partit en titubant, la veste de costard sur l'épaule.

« Allez, viens on va se promener sur le port » dit il avec la difficulté d'un homme bourré.

Une fois dehors, Zoro put constater que Sanji avait vraiment du mal à marcher. Il décida donc de l'aider à se déplacer en lui prenant le bras pour le soutenir.

A peine quelques pas plus tard, le blond perdit complètement l'équilibre et embarqua le vert dans sa chute.

Ils s'écrasèrent sur le mur de la ruelle. Le bretteur se releva légèrement pour ne pas écraser son love Cook.

La proximité avec le blond le rendait fou. Son regard se posa sur ses lèvres. Pris d'une impulsion, il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Sanji répondit très vite à son baiser, mettant ses bras autour du cou de Zoro.

Lorsque le bretteur essaya de glisser sa langue dans la bouche du blond, se fut le déclic pour Sanji. Il le repoussa plutôt violemment.

Il était à bout de souffle, complètement paniqué.

« Je suis censé aimer les femmes, les belles femmes comme Nami-san et Robin-chan. Mais pourtant tu me fais ressentir des choses qu'aucunes femmes ne m'a jamais fait ressentir » dit il les larmes au bord des yeux.

Il allait s'enfuir mais Zoro le retint par le bras.

« T'es fatigué, on va rentrer. Aller, viens » dit il en lui prenant le bras pour le remettre sur ses épaules.

…

Arrivé devant le bateau grâce aux indications d'un Sanji plus que saoul. Ils furent accueillit par l'ensemble de l'équipage arrivé depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Ils furent tous choqués de les voir arrivés bras dessus, bras dessous.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait ? » les engueula Nami, « vous vous êtes encore battus, c'est ça ? ».

« N'importe quoi ! » grogna Zoro, « il a juste trop bu ».

« Nami-san ! » dit il d'un ton mielleux clairement bourré.

Elle poussa un grand soupir.

« On vous attendait pour aller dîner en ville » dit Robin accoudé à la rambarde.

« Allez-y sans nous » répondit Zoro.

« Je vais surveiller le bateau et c'est évident que Sanji va aller se coucher » dit il en montant à bord, Sanji toujours appuyer sur lui.

« T'es sur Zoro, tu ne veux pas venir toi au moins ? » demanda Nami.

« Même si on se bat tout le temps et qu'on est toujours en désaccord, Sanji reste mon nakama et je ne vais pas le laisser seul dans cette état » lui répondit le vert.

Il reçu un regard plein d'amour de Sanji et Luffy s'avança vers lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de fierté.

« Bon bah, à tout à l'heure » dirent les autres en descendant du Sunny.

…

Zoro allongea précautionneusement Sanji sur le lit qu'ils « partageaient » et commença à le déshabiller pour le coucher.

Il enleva doucement les boutons de la chemise du blond, un à un, puis il défit la ceinture de son pantalon et enfin le bouton et la braguette pour retirer avec prudence son pantalon et sa chemise.

Il fouilla dans son armoire pour trouver un vieux tee-shirt et lui enfila.

« Dors maintenant, je vais retourner à la vigie » dit le marimo d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumer.

Au moment de se retourner, Sanji lui attrapa le bras.

« Non, Zoro, reste s'il te plait » chuchota le blond.

Zoro était étonné, Sanji l'avait appelé par son prénom, alors il se décida à rester.

« Bien sur Sanji » dit il en s'allongeant à ses cotés.

Le cuisinier passa ses bras autour du cou de bretteur et posa son front sur le sien. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants avant que Sanji ne succombe à la tentation et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Zoro.

Ce dernier le repoussa doucement.

« Non Sanji, je ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais, tu es saoul. »

« Tu ne comprend pas, j'en ai envie, plus que tout au monde. Si je n'était pas saoul, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de faire ca » dit il en se jetant sur zoro pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Sanji lui enleva son kimono. Zoro le tint par les épaules.

« Tu es sur de toi ? »

Et le blond hocha la tête.

Alors la main de Zoro descendirent vers l'érection naissante du love Cook, l'embrassant doucement dans son cou.

Sanji gémit doucement aux caresses prodiguées par son vert. Zoro descendit lentement en déposant des baisers sur son torse.

Il enleva délicatement le caleçon du blond et souffla sur son sexe érigé, lui provoquant des gémissements. Le bretteur lécha doucement son gland, sensuellement y posant de doux baisers. Il finit par l'engloutir entièrement, faisant l'arquer de plaisir le blond.

Il continua à faire des va et viens plutôt soutenu pendant encore plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'il fut sur le point de jouir, Zoro ralentit et introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de Sanji, puis deux.

Lorsqu'il sentit que le blond était assez détendu, il arrêta tout et se releva. Le faisant grogner de frustration. Il cracha afin d'enduire sa verge en érection de sa salive et se positionna devant son anneau de chair qu'il pénétra d'un coup.

Sanji en avait la respiration coupé, aucuns mots ne sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait mal, c'était vif. Par fierté, il serra les dents. Il plaça ses mains les hanches de son vert en signe d'attente, le temps que la douleur passe.

Une fois celle ci devenu supportable, il regarda son tout nouvel amant droit dans les yeux et lui supplia :

« Vas-y, s'il te plait ! Bouge ! »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » dit il avec un sourire carnassier.

Alors il entama de longs vas et viens, prenant un rythme progressif, s'intensifiant de plus en plus. Des vagues d'électricité parcoururent le corps de Sanji, rendu fou par le plaisir que lui procurait Zoro.

La pièce était emplit de leurs gémissements et de grognements en tout genres. Lorsque le blond atteint enfin la jouissance, il poussa un gémissement plus fort que les autres. Il finit par provoquer la jouissance de Zoro, quelques vas et viens plus tard.

Le vert se retira et s'allongea quelques instants à cotés de Sanji. Celui ci c'était déjà endormit, fatigué par leurs ébats et l'alcool.

Il le nettoya, lui remit son boxer, lui remettant la couverture sur les épaules. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et sortit en direction de la vigie, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

…

Sanji se réveilla au aurore, dans l'intention de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout l'équipage mais il fut ralentit par un violent mal de tête. Il constata qu'il était en tee-shirt et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il était habillé hier, quelqu'un l'avait changé et mit au lit.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se souvenir de la veille. Apres quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, quelques brides de souvenirs des ébats avec Zoro. Le blond rougit violemment.

Avaient-ils fait l'amour, hier soir ? Ou était ce juste un coup d'un soir pour le marimo ?

Même si Sanji avait bu, il ne regrettait rien, il aimait Zoro mais celui-ci était partit. Alors il se leva et alla en cuisine.

…

Une fois tout le petit déjeuner préparé, c'est-à-dire, pain au chocolat, croissant, pain, céréales, riz, soupe miso, tsukemono, omelette, tofu,..., les membres de l'équipage arrivèrent les uns après les autres.

Luffy fut le premier évidemment, puis, les filles s'assirent en papotant joyeusement attendant leur café. Usopp et chopper furent les suivant encore bayant et se frottant les yeux de fatigue. Brook et Franky arrivèrent eux plus d'une demi-heure plus tard, mais pas de Zoro en vue.

Une fois tout le monde partit, le petit déjeuner finit, Sanji fit la vaisselle puis s'assit à la table de la cuisine, attendant désespérément Zoro.

Apres deux heures d'une interminable attente dans un profond silence, il avança vers le frigo et pris les onigiris qu'il avait fait plus tôt spécialement pour Zoro et qu'il avait par miracle réussit à sauver des mains baladeuses de Luffy. Il attrapa une bouteille de saké dans la réserve et se dirigea vers la vigie, l'endroit où il avait le plus de chance de trouver le vert.

Arrivé en haut de l'échelle, il l'appela.

« Marimo, t'es là ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il franchit la trappe. Sanji chercha le vert des yeux et le trouva prostré dans un coin.

« Zoro ? »

Pas de réponse. Le blond s'approcha alors doucement pour ne pas le faire fuir.

« Zoro, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » dit il d'une voix qui se voulait douce et apaisante.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a. A moins que tu es oublié la nuit dernière ? » dit le bretteur d'une voix chevrotante.

« Tu regrettes ? » lui demanda le cuisinier.

« Ça serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question Sanji » dit il d'une voix ironique.

« Mais je ne regrette rien, moi » lui dit doucement Sanji en s'asseyant à coté de lui, « ça a été merveilleux pour moi ».

« Pour moi aussi » lui confessa Zoro.

Sanji posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bretteur.

« Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec moi après ? » demanda t il les yeux humides.

« Parce que tu es un homme à femmes et que tu étais saoul. J'étais persuadé que si tu te souvenais de la nuit dernière, tu regrettais immédiatement et tu ne voudrais plus jamais entendre parler de moi ».

« J'ai mis du temps à me rappeler mais je ne regrette pas le moins du monde ce qu'il s'est passé. Zoro, je t'aime » lui souffla le blond.

Zoro resta en état de choc quelques instants puis pris la main de Sanji et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du blond.

« Je t'aime aussi, Sanji » lui répondit-il finalement.

Alors le cuistot, releva la tête et la pencha délicatement vers le visage du vert. Il s'empara de ses lèvres lentement, sensuellement pour un doux et agréable baiser.

Une fois le baiser rompu, ils sourirent, heureux d'être enfin l'un avec l'autre.

Fin.


End file.
